


Haru's Choice

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Free!
Genre: Desire, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto tells Rin the truth about Haru. </p><p>This story is both for Haru/Makoto shippers and Haru/Rin shippers.  You, the reader, can choose who you want Haru to be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three

A boy in school uniform angrily paced the streets. Though it was the first sunny day in weeks, he did not notice. His classmate’s stupid words should not have affected Rin, but he had gone too far. 

_Children without fathers grow up to be useless anyway_

Oh yes, nasty Suzuki had been sprouting nonsense the whole afternoon, but Rin had shut him out. Until he said that.

Without warning, Rin had punched the boy in the face. He must be in deep trouble, for he had broken the idiot’s nose and left the school without waiting for his teacher to yell at him. 

For hours he walked aimlessly, but he somehow ended up in Haru’s street, staring up at his house. His problem had nothing to do with swimming for once, and Rin realized that he instinctively had gone to Haru to seek comfort. Pissed at himself for being so sentimental, he turned around and started jogging. No need for Haru to actually find him here.

On the opposite side of the street, a father held his daughter’s hand, making her laugh with funny voices. Running even faster, Rin made a sharp turn and crashed right into a tall boy.

Makoto fell back at the sudden impact, groceries spilling from his bag. 

Haru knelt down next to him. “Everything all right?”

Holding up Makoto’s wrists, Haru studied the grazes. 

“It’s fine, really.” Makoto smiled, gently pulling back his hands.

Only then did Haru glance up to see who had hit his friend. His eyes widened. “Rin!”

“Sorry,” Rin let out. He did not know why he was annoyed at Makoto. Perhaps it was the way Haru held him that pissed him off. To hide it, he picked up two apples and a loaf of bread and put them back into Makoto’s bag. 

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, always worried more about others than himself. “You look upset.”

“Nothing,” Rin bit. 

Of course Haru had to look at him with those blue eyes. 

“Are you sure?” Makoto asked. 

“I said nothing is wrong,” he repeated angrily. “Go home and have your parents cook a meal for you or something.”

They both stared at him with raised eyebrows. Of course, Makoto was the cook of the family and Haru’s parents did not even live with him. Still, nobody would ever say they grew up to be useless because they had no parents. 

“Whatever,” he bit. “Don’t even know why I ever wasted time on you two.”

The moment those words left his mouth, he regretted them. Haru gasped, radiating so much disappointment and hurt that even Rin picked up on it. 

“Ah, I…” 

But Haru got up. “Are you really okay, Makoto?”

Makoto looked worriedly at his friend. “Yes, I am fine.”

“I have to go,” Haru said to him, ignoring Rin. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nodding, Makoto waited until Haru had left the street before getting up. His normal serenity had disappeared and he glared at Rin. “Enough.”

“Enough?” he asked, as if he did not know very well what Makoto was getting at.

“Yes, enough. You have hurt Haru too many times.”

“I’ve hurt Haru? He’s the one who…”

Makoto interrupted. “You are jealous. It must be tough that he outperforms you no matter what. Haru’s existence makes you doubt yourself and your life goals.”

Rin opened his mouth, but Makoto held up his hand for silence. 

“But it’s your burden, not his. Yet you have put all of that on Haru.”

Makoto’s words hit him straight to his core. “I… did?”

“He quit the swimming club because of you. Guilt has been eating him ever since. All because you suddenly felt he stood in your way and could not deal with being beaten in a match that you asked for.” 

Ill at ease, Rin sighed. “He never seems to care so much about things.”

“He cares about different things than you. Nobody in Japan loves being in the water as much as he, but you made him question all that, made him think that being who he was hurt you.”

Rin was quiet for a very long time, his fingers rubbing his forehead. “He must hate me.”

Makoto gave him a sad smile. “He will never hate you, but he believes you hate him.”

“I don’t!” Rin yelled, taking Makoto aback. “Why does he care that much about me anyway?!”

A silence descended between them, as Haru’s two most important people stared at each other. Rin lowered his eyes first and kicked away a can. 

“You still do not understand?” Makoto asked softly.

Rin swallowed and looked back up at him. “You mean…”

“Perhaps you should ask him.”

The wind blew around them. Makoto pulled up his own collar and lifted the bag. “Thank you for helping me pick up the groceries.”

“Wait!” Rin blocked his path. “I thought… don’t you like Haru?”

Makoto smiled. “I want Haru to be happy. That is all.”

With that, he nodded and left Rin alone in the street.


	2. Haru chooses

Haru lowered himself from the final branch and jumped off the tree. Rei had told him climbing trees was a great way to see things from a different perspective. He guessed that might be so for those who loved the sky, yet he much preferred solid ground. The only good thing about his climb was that he had a good view of the ocean. Squeezing his eyes, he had thought he had made out the shadow of a large animal. But whether it was a shark or an orca, he was not sure. 

Grabbing his bag, he heard his phone ringing. Haru fished it out and answered. 

“Makoto?”

“Hello Haru. Is everything all right?”

“Yes. Don’t worry.”

“I talked with Rin after you left.”

“Yes?”

“Something happened today, I think.” Makoto’s sounded a bit off. “I think you should talk to him.”

“I was thinking of going over to you. After all, you bought all those groceries to make me dinner.”

“It’s fine.” Haru knew Makoto smiled as he spoke. “Do what you think is best.”

Haru took a deep breath. 

He knew exactly where to go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru goes to Makoto --> please go to chapter 3.
> 
> Haru wants to see Rin --> please go to chapter 4.


	3. Makoto

Running out of the door without locking it, Haru rushed out of the street. A solitary figure passed by, but they did not see each other.

He reached Makoto’s house in record time. Before he could knock the door, it opened. Two kids ran out. The girl clutched a football, while the boy struggled with his too large shoes.

“Hey Nanase-san!” the girl waved. “You wanna play football?”

“Hello,” he said. “I need to talk to your brother.”

“He’s in a room, I think.” The boy crouched down to redo his shoelaces. “Said he did not want to play.”

His sister stopped running. “I think he was a little sad.” 

“I understand.” Haru nodded. “I will see him.”

The two kids smiled at each other and then at Haru. “Thank you!” 

Taking off his shoes, Haru stepped into the familiar house. So often he had come here, always finding peace and comfort with Makoto. What had he given back to him? Not enough.

Okay, he had been there to help him overcome his fears, but his issues with Rin had laid a shadow over their friendship for years. 

He put on the blue slippers that Makoto had bought for him and went up the stairs. Unusually, the door to his room was closed. Haru knocked twice and waited. 

“Yes?” Makoto opened it and swallowed when he saw Haru standing there. “Oh, I thought you went to see Rin.”

“I am where I should be.” Haru stepped in. “I think we need to talk.”

Pale as Haru had never seen him, Makoto let him pass. Haru sat down on his bed, crossing his legs. 

“Will you sit next to me?”

Even more flustered, Makoto did so, but sat down further away than normal.

“I apologize for all I have put you through.”

“Put me through? What do you mean?”

“I have let my issues with Rin come between us.”

Waving his arms, Makoto attempted to smile. “No matter. I just hope he will see how important you are to each other. I’d like to see you happy.”

“Do you think Rin will make me happy?” Haru asked.

A long silence until Makoto spoke. “I do not know exactly what makes you happy sometimes.”

“Being with you does.”

Makoto gasped, staring at him. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Haru scooted over, lying his hand on Makoto’s face. 

Breathing fast, Makoto leaned into his touch. “You know then? About how I… feel for you?”

“I hope you have not grown tired waiting for me.”

“No! Of course not! I just…”

His words were lost. Firmly, Haru placed his lips on Makoto’s and pulled away to see his reaction. Makoto looked back with half lidded eyes. “Haru.”

They shifted closer, arms coming around each other as they kissed again, deeper this time. Haru slid his tongue past Makoto’s lips, exploring. 

Makoto let him, delighted at his curiosity and his ever faster breaths. That Haru might return his feelings had been beyond what he had hoped for. He traced the line of Haru’s jaw and gave him a real smile. 

“Let’s lie down.”

“Are we going to….?”

Makoto swallowed when he understood what Haru asked. He was tempted to pin him against the sheets and fuck him.

How often had he not imagined it? And always he had suppressed his desires, hiding his need with a smile or by turning away whenever it must have shone too clearly on his face. 

Haru’s muscles tensed up, so Makoto took his hand and rubbed it gently. “Not until you really want to.”

When Haru’s tension subsided, he knew he had made the right choice. His hand on the small of Haru’s back, he led him to the bed. Lying down beside him, Makoto took the lead, playing with Haru’s fingers. He kissed the tips one by one and did not miss that Haru breathed faster. 

“You’ve made your choice then?” he asked. 

“Choice?”

Makoto watched him intently. “I think you know what I ask.”

For a long time, Haru did not speak. But Makoto did not let him off, no matter how much he wanted to continue caressing. He needed it to be clear now. No more doubt. No more fear of Haru leaving him for someone else. 

“Yes.” Haru placed his hand on Makoto’s happy face and leaned in for a kiss. “I have.”


	4. Rin

Having made his decision, Haru lingered in his hallway, trying to figure out where Rin might have gone. He had seemed upset, as Makoto had said. Maybe he should try his home first, or perhaps their old primary school. Looking in the mirror, Haru promised himself one thing: if Rin would rebuff him again, he would no longer spend time on worrying about him. 

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Rin stared him right in the face, hand lifted to knock. 

“Oh, Haru.”

For seconds they did not speak, trying to find words. Just as Haru opened his mouth to invite him in, Rin bowed deeply. 

“Please accept my apologies.”

Haru’s eyes widened. 

“I don’t hate you, but I hate that I made you sad.”

Just staring, Haru did not move. 

Rin bowed even deeper. “I never knew you quit the swimming club because of me. If you want, you can hit me. I deserve it.”

Haru raised a hand, moved it tentatively closer. Rin gasped when it gently touched his face.

“Rin…”

He looked up, only to see Haru’s eyes glimmering with emotion. His whole being engulfed with affection for the boy he had hurt so much. Before he could have a rational thought, he had pushed Haru back against the wall in his house. He kissed him fiercely and pinned Haru’s wrists back against the wall. . 

For a heartbeat, Haru did not respond. His lips parted and he let Rin’s tongue pass them. Haru nudged against Rin’s grip until Rin let go off his wrists. His arms went around Rin as he deepened their kiss. Encouraged, Rin slid a hand under Haru’s shirt, lightly running his fingers over Haru’s skin.

Arching his back, Haru let out a little moan. Rin took this as his cue to break their kiss and let his lips trail down Haru’s neck. Haru moaned louder when he sucked his skin. If only Haru did not wear those pants. His hands moved instinctively to his zipper until he realized what was doing. That was a bit much considering how estranged they had been. 

So instead, Rin pulled away and closed the front door. A little unsure, Haru looked up at him. To dissolve whatever fears flashed through Haru’s mind, Rin took his hand. “Let’s sit down, yeah?”

They entered Haru’s living room and sat down together on the sofa. Entwining Haru’s fingers with his own, Rin pulled him closer. 

“You’re a strange one,” he said. “You should have beaten me up a bit.”

“I don’t want to hurt you again,” Haru whispered. 

“You never did. It was me hurting myself, with all my bullshit.”

Haru squeezed his fingers. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Tensing up, Rin glanced at the window. He began to realize how much at fault he had been. “All these years… I don’t get how you don’t despise me.”

“I just don’t.” Haru laid his head against his shoulder. 

All the emotionality must have exhausted Haru, for he fell asleep within minutes. In contrast, Rin staid awake for several hours. He did not move much, careful not to disturb him. For minute after minute, he thought of his mistakes, the pain he had caused and his choices. 

Moonlight shone into the room. Rin sighed and let his fingers slide through Haru’s hair. 

“Never again,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
